


Robo sapien 2.0

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, French Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prostate Massage, breathing together? yunno to calm bender down?, gentle hugging, human bender experiencing the joy of buttsex, pure filthy FILTH, sappy and lovey and all that gooey stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: The most loving and caring surprise buttsex you've prolly ever read.Is technically part 2 ofthisbut can be read on its own. I mean, it's porn yunno, it's not that deep.





	Robo sapien 2.0

Sometimes, when Bender was alone, he would look down on his human hands, the four fleshy digits wiggling in front of his weird, soft, sensitive eyes and contemplate his life. 

He did find himself missing his old robot body from time to time, the strength, the endurance, the low maintenance. The body he had right now needed constant grooming, cleaning, refuelling, not to mention the weirder and gross ways it was expelling waste. There was nothing he could do to return to his previous life and he had made peace with that, for the better or worse. 

One of the few positives he had was, that his and Fry's bodies where more compatible now. No need to mess around with electrodes or strap-ons or other toys, their default equipment was enough to make them both feel good at the same time. Fry had been a dutiful and patient teacher, showing him quite a few ways they could get off. The first blowjob Fry had given him had been divine and each and every other one after that as well. Bender had to fight with himself a lot, before he felt ready to reciprocate this. He was able to experience sensations normally by now, but his mouth was still very sensitive, so it was a big step for him to finally take Fry's dick inside. It had been worth it though, just being able to provide his boyfriend with these kinds of pleasures, seeing him whimper and moan under him, while he was pulling his hair, coming undone against him. It was very nice, but Bender wished there was more he could do to get these kinds of reactions out of Fry, especially something where he could keep his dignity. 

The answer was simple really. The staple of human male-on-male sex. Something they even have delved into back when he still had been a robot. So this wasn't even this big of a deal, but for some reason Fry had never suggested this. It was probably different to have a real dick up your ass compared to a strap-on, but Bender wasn't ready to give up on this, yet. He really missed being dominant when it came to this sort of stuff, so maybe he should just find his old groove again. Tonight seemed like a good time to do just that, Fry unusually clingy even for his standards. 

They were relaxing on their couch, but Fry hadn't been able to be apart from him, nuzzling almost forcefully into his chest with his forehead, his hands grabbing his skin, massaging over it. Bender had waited, just seeing how far it would go, enjoying getting worshipped like this. When Fry pressed his face into the crook of his neck, grazing his lips over his collarbone, this was when he decided that enough was enough. He shifted away from him, to look him in the eyes, pulling Fry's face up to meet his. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" 

He mumbled, his boyfriend blushing even harder than before. 

"It's just... There's something... I wanna do..." 

He wondered if Fry was missing their old dynamic as well, behaving especially needy so he would take care of him. 

"D'aww, Fry..." 

He cooed, hugging him tightly, feeling the warmth of the other seeping through to him. He was actually overwhelmed with how cute he was, shuddery breaths hitting his shoulder, his hands pressing him almost desperately. 

"What do you want, baby?" 

Bender whispered into Fry's blushing ear, the ginger needing a moment to respond. 

"You know what I want..." 

He finally stuttered, Bender grinning to himself mischievously. 

"I do, yes..." 

He answered quietly, before he pulled Fry up into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. It was significantly harder to do that now, than when he had been a robot, but he could at least pretend to lift him effortlessly, even though he could feel his muscles strain against the weight of his chubby boyfriend. 

"Let's take care of it, then." 

His eyes glimmered, anticipation rising in him, his hormone flooded brain focussed on one thing: Claiming Fry's body for himself, returning to the glorious old days when he was deep inside him, making him moan and yell his name, letting him orgasm only by inner stimulation. And now it would be even better, because he would be able to feel Fry's insides himself, receiving direct pleasure from it as well, using his own body to make Fry go crazy. The mere prospect of this made him go hard, while he was walking towards their bedroom. 

Fry was clasping at him, his gaze focussed on his face, smiling adorably. Bender felt powerful, desired, strong and he was determined to keep it this way. 

In the bedroom, he threw Fry on the mattress, immediately over him to run his tongue along his neck. Fry clawed into the fabric of his shirt, silently moaning. Tasting things was definitely one of the up sides of being a human, especially tasting Fry. An enticing mixture of sweet and salty hit his taste buds, and Bender wanted more, tracing Fry's jaw, down to his Adam’s apple, nibbling and biting, Fry happily sighing under him. He went behind his ear, started to suck at him there, hearing his boyfriend gasp in surprise, his hands pulling at his shirt. 

"Agh, Bender, this is....aaah...!" 

He was going for a hickey, a big one, so he sucked further, licking the flesh inside his mouth to tease him some more. Fry tried to hold on, but was too overwhelmed to stay still, his hands grasping anything they could, from a fistful of bedsheets to Bender's hair. With a long last suck Bender finally pulled away, watching a dark bruise forming on Fry's pink skin, who was lying on the sheets cross eyed and panting. He observed him, his desire for him growing, Fry slowly turning to face him. 

"You bastard..." 

He panted, before he started to push him over, making Bender lie on his back. 

"This means revenge!" 

He hushed, leaning over while he started to nibble at his jaw. Bender smirked to himself, brushing over Fry's hair. He wouldn't let him do much, he was here to take care of Fry after all, but he figured why not humour him for a while. He expected him to return the hickey, but not what came next. He licked along his cheek, nipped at his ear, brushed over his temple, Bender getting goose bumps with the intimacy of it all, and then it got a lot more. 

Fry dove down, pushing their lips together, pressing his tongue in, making Bender hitch with the sudden intrusion. Fry's tongue tickled him, the rough surface rubbing along his gums, teasing his palate, his lips smacking and sucking at him hungrily, and Bender's tongue practically moved on its own, when he tried to tangle it around Fry's. Warm hands slid under his shirt, massaging his chest, circling his nipples. 

This treatment did things to him and he realised that he let his boyfriend take control once again. He should use his superior strength to push him off, but his tongue in his mouth left him weak. It was pushing and stroking inside, encircling his tongue, his mouth sucking hungrily. He made tiny whimpers, to his own horror, feeling himself submitting to Fry already. 

But no, not this time. Old groove and all that. He got a grip on Fry's upper arms, pulling him away at last, if only to save his own pride. Fry's face was flushed, his eyes sultry, his chin wet with saliva, dripping out of a grinning mouth. 

"Was this getting too much for the _mighty Bender_?" 

He teased, way too confident for Bender's liking and he decided he had to take it down a notch. He sat up again, getting a hold on Fry's shirt, satisfied when Fry lifted his arms to help him undress. He didn't hesitate to pull his own shirt off afterward, before he moved his hand to hold onto the small of Fry's back, pushing him closer again. His other palm came to rest flat on Fry's chest, rubbing slowly downward towards his left nipple, secretly gushing over Fry’s pale skin contrasting with his deeply tan one. 

"I'll never get enough of your tits..." 

He huffed, snickering when he heard the anticipated offended words from the other. 

"I don't have tits, Bender, how often do we have to.... haaah..." 

He cut him off by pinching his nipple, his other hand moving forward so both could work on Fry's front, his body shivering slightly. He cupped Fry's chest, not quite man-boobs, but still pretty soft and chubby, so he could wiggle it around, squeezing the soft tissue, rubbing over his nipples and teasing him. 

"They look like boobs to me, soft and round. My pecs are hard as steel!" 

Fry moved his hands to mirror Bender's action, who was feeling very accomplished when he saw Fry's face turn into an expression of defeat. 

"Shit, they are..." 

He muttered, glancing down on his own chest which was still getting fondled by Bender. He watched his eyes flutter shut, Fry's hands now at Bender’s waist, his mouth letting our tiny huffs of air. 

"I like it though, it's fun to play with you..." 

It really was, his squishiness always something he adored about him. Fry moaned in embarrassment when Bender pushed his hands together, forming the tiniest hint of a cleavage, then rubbing over him in circles, Fry's face becoming more pink with each stroke. 

"You done yet?" 

He asked after a while, totally embarrassed by now. 

"Don't tell me you already need more? So greedy..." 

Fry finally opened his eyes again, his hands now holding onto Bender's shoulders. 

"I can never get enough of you, Bender." 

He loved it when he became sultry like this, so Bender finally stopped rubbing his chest to kiss him again. Fry strained against him, not letting himself push down into the sheets again, so they ended up sitting, their legs tangled while Bender held his head, kissing and licking his lips, sticking his tongue into the other’s mouth teasingly. Fry pulled him closer, moaning breathlessly. His knee brushed against Fry's erection, making him twitch. Seems he was as ready as Bender was. 

Fry was the first to pull away at last, Bender enjoying how red and wet his lips looked. 

"Bender..." 

He said with a shiver in his voice. 

"Yes, Fry?" 

He answered, just as desperately. 

"I wanna... I want to... put your body to good use." 

His fingertips slid downwards, stopping just right over the hem of his grey sweatpants with the ever-present tent in them, Bender's breath stocking in his throat. 

"I like the way you think." 

He answered, already moving to hold onto Fry, to bring him into position, but he got stopped mid track. 

"No, let me..." 

Fry was blushing furiously all of a sudden and it took a few seconds for Bender to realise, what was up. Fry looked at him shyly, then turned around to find the fresh tube of lube they have gotten the other day. Bender watched him, eyes wide, but Fry obviously didn't like that. His brows furrowed, while he pulled his own pants down, Bender basically salivating when this revealed his hard dick. Fry tucked at Bender's trousers too, which prompted him to slide them off himself, both of them naked now. 

Bender was watching how Fry's hips where moving while he got comfortable, not able to wait to get a hold on these love handles while he plunged into him. He wanted to get things going so he was reaching for the lube, but Fry pulled away. 

"I wanna do it..." 

He mumbled, smiling at him and Bender couldn't believe his ears. This would be the first time Fry would prep himself for him, the thought alone sending a pleasurable tingle through his body. 

"Okay." 

He answered, lying down on his side, but Fry seemed to be unhappy with that. 

"No, not like that, turn around!" 

God, he was so cute when he was shy. Bender smirked knowingly, before he rolled over, lying on his stomach for comfort, and to give his own dick some friction while he waited for his boyfriend. He would have to concentrate on the sounds Fry was making, so he closed his eyes, listening. The tube got opened with a click, then there was the familiar squirting sound, squelching when Fry was warming up the liquid in his palms, then the soft squeaking of the mattress while Fry was positioning himself, Bender conjuring up images of his boyfriend, letting his slicked up hand glide between his legs....

And got promptly pulled out of his fantasy when he felt a wet touch on his butt. His _own_ butt! His eyes flew open and he was about to turn around and protest, but Fry's fingers were already gliding between his butt cheeks, making Bender shudder and stop in his track once more. 

Ooouuuh, this felt good, really nice actually, but he knew what these actions meant, what Fry wanted to do to him, what he meant with putting his body to good use, what it would mean for his dignity if he let him continue. What a horrible misunderstanding, and he made a mental note to be clearer in the future. 

He was torn, between his desire to have Fry's body under him, being inside him, making him gasp and moan out his name, and this new prospect which was unfolding behind him, Fry's desire to do exactly that to _him_ , exploring more of Bender's new body, finding out just what he liked best. This surely wasn't getting his old groove back, much to the contrary. 

But maybe he didn't need to, maybe he could just let go, let Fry do things with him... He felt his digits slip further, pressing into the crack, finding the sensitive skin, caressing downwards towards his hole. He was going strong, Fry as usual not the teasing type. Maybe that was why Bender would submit to him so easily, because Fry was so good at giving, at providing wonderful closeness, intimacy, freaking shameless love and affection, making Bender intoxicated with it all. Fry's fingertips were still slipping further down, finally stopping when they pressed against his entrance. Bender's body tensed up, his hips involuntarily jerking upwards, pushing against the touch. He was fighting with himself, whimpered with the conflicting emotions and desires, his face finally hidden in his arms. He felt Fry's other hand resting on his right cheek, the pressure at his hole a bit less. 

"Do you want me to go on?" 

He asked and Bender could hear real concern in his voice. He may remember his time of hypersensitivity after he got turned, maybe he interpreted his whimpers as protest, but whatever the reason, it felt good that Fry was double-checking on him. He may have stopped him at some point if he would've just kept going, but the mere fact that he had asked again put his mind at ease and he felt how his desire to conquer vanished. There was no need for it, if he felt so safe with him, he didn't have to be in control. 

He could give in to Fry, could rely on him to make him feel good, at least for now. He definitely wanted to reciprocate this feeling, wanted him to trust him enough with this, but this time it would be his turn to give himself into the warm, loving, gentle hands of his lover. Only Fry could bring him this far, so he deserved it. 

He didn't answer with words, instead he arched his back, pushing his butt more against Fry's fingers, making them stroke between his cheeks. He nodded for emphasis and Fry understood.

"Tell me, if you don't like it..." 

He reassured him once more and then the massage began. Obviously, only being equipped with a butthole for barely a year made the sensation of touch back there really, really weird. It wasn't like he ever had an exam or whatever, nobody, including himself ever pushed against it. Bender knew, Fry was very sensitive in this area, but it still hit him like a brick wall, just how screwed he was. _Literally_. It didn't hurt or was uncomfortable, it was just embarrassing, felt so vulnerable, the nerve endings reacting extremely ticklish to every little touch. He panted heavily, sometimes sobbed into his arms. 

Fry was very gentle, which made it kind of worse, circling him slowly, pressing with steady strength, rubbing spirals over him, sometimes adding a bit more lube, cooling everything down and making it feel even wetter. Bender didn't know if he liked feeling wet down there, but it definitely felt like it was opening him up slowly, so it did its job. It was too much for him, but he didn't want it to stop. His arm in front of him suddenly looked really tasty, so he sank his teeth into it, biting on it to cope with Fry's mitigations somehow. His body was twitching, breaking out in sweat, his dick, pressed between the mattress and his stomach, tingled with the ache to be touched and he could feel it dampen their sheets with his precum. It was too surreal for his human brain to comprehend, but he didn't want to log out, didn't want to miss Fry's touch on him ever. 

It felt really warm back there, very moist and slick, forcing tears into his eyes. His sobs came out as wet as he felt where Fry was preparing him, his heart hammering against his ribcage. He was already a mess and Fry didn't even insert anything. There was a desire to pull away from it all, to chicken out, but at the same time he wanted to see it through. Fry was leaning over him now, kissing gently between his tense shoulder blades. 

"Can I go in...?" 

Got whispered into his hot ear, Bender's back rippling with another wave of goose bumps. Why couldn't he just go for it, why did he have to ask? Bender opened his eyes, not able to see through the tears which were running down his face like a river. He was glad Fry couldn't see that, he may get the wrong idea. He collected himself enough to answer, even if it came out as a sob. 

"Yes... do... it..." 

Untypically Fry, he almost immediately pushed his fingers more against him, which reminded Bender of himself. When it had been the other way around he had riled himself up so much by massaging his human, he wasn't able to wait once he had gotten permission as well. It was flattering in a macabre way, but at the same time any thought or feeling got knocked out of him, when these fingers slowly and surely pushed their way into his slicked up hole. 

His nails were clawing at the sheets under him, his face sunken into the crook of his arm, his mouth opened for a silent shout, while his whole body shivered. He felt profoundly stretched, full, invaded, and his shivers left Fry at an awkward angle so it started to hurt pretty quickly. 

Bender didn't want to stop but his body betrayed him when he suddenly hissed out in pain. Fry instantly retreated, leaving him open and empty and kind of raw, Bender whimpering in defeat. 

"I'm so sorry, Bender, are you okay?" 

Fry's free hand was there at his shoulder, gently massaging him. God, he was so pathetic, he couldn't even take a finger. 

"Just keep going..." 

He managed to press out but Fry refused. 

"Nah, mister, I won't hurt you. Maybe we can try another pose?" 

Bender was grateful that Fry didn't give up on him yet, so he nodded to this suggestion. 

"What pose?" 

He asked, his voice not totally breaking this time. Fry was lying over him, Bender feeling his squishy belly and the calming weight on him, before Fry's arms were around his midsection and his body rolled over to his right side, Fry still behind him, now on the mattress as well. They were basically spooning and Bender wondered if this would really make that much of a difference. 

"Relax, darling, I'll go real slow this time, okay?" 

Fry was so near, his breath hot on his ear and cheek and Bender pulled his arms up to hide again. He felt gentle nibbling behind his ear and Fry's hand was back, slipping carefully between his cheeks again. Bender did his best to do what he was told, forcing himself to breathe steadily, while Fry's fingers circled him again. It did feel different, definitely more comfortable, even if his dick wasn't neatly squeezed anymore. He instinctively pulled one of his legs up, Fry slipping against him a bit easier now. 

He still whimpered almost constantly, but Fry was kissing the back of his neck, held his chest tightly and then the pressure was back, Fry pushing one finger against him, slowly slipping inside. A soft moan escaped him, feeling him pushing further, Bender's body getting stretched once again, but this time it didn't hurt, and merely felt foreign and weird and only a bit uncomfortable. Nothing he couldn't handle. The finger got retracted a bit just to get pushed further inside, Bender amazed about what his body was able to take. 

Fry was obviously very happy about this, judging by the boner he could feel pressed against the small of his back. This alone was all this worth it, and for the first time since Fry had started touching him back there he smiled. The invasion was still bordering overwhelming and he was very much mortified by the fact that Fry was _inside_ him, able to feel his body react to the intrusion. He tried to suppress the twitching, the clenching of his muscles, but there was no use, he wasn't in control. Bender had his eyes shut by now, trying not to feel like his whole body was reduced to this one purpose, of being invaded by his best friend and lover but right now it felt like it and he was worryingly okay with that. 

It seemed Fry's finger was able to completely slide into him now, with his palm resting on his skin. He felt Fry's lips against his neck once more, peppering him with sweet little kisses, soothing him. Hot shivers ran through his body, his mind going crazy, and then Fry spoke again. 

"I'll add another finger, okay?" 

Bender gulped, his eyes opening and he turned around to face this sneaky sunnovagun. He wanted more but he also wanted to crawl into a dark cave and never emerge again. 

"Don't just say it, do it...!" 

This sounded so strained, Fry seemed to be doubtful if he actually should continue. 

"Doesn't seem like you enjoy it much, though..." 

Bender huffed out a resigned laugh. 

"It's just intense, so...." 

Bender looked away again, finishing his sentence with a jerk of his hips towards his boyfriend. 

"Too intense?" 

Came from behind, and Bender shook his head. 

"Okay..." 

Fry pulled him tighter once more. He moved a bit up, so his head was hovering over Bender's, who was hiding in his arms again. 

"My precious, precious Bender..." 

The whisper was ticklish but it was the words, which made him well up again. Fry kept on talking, while he carefully pushed into him with a second finger. 

"I'm so grateful for you..."

The first finger retracted, joined the second and then both pushed into him, Bender's muscles relaxed enough by now to accommodate them without any discomfort. 

"Your body is taking me so well, feel how soft you're getting for me..." 

Bender sobbed from embarrassment, but couldn't help but push himself against the fingers, finding pleasure in the way they were stretching him by now. Fry wasn't teasing him, even if it seemed like it from the outside. He was just really open when it came to his feelings, to his observations, and he wanted to share them with his boyfriend. It made him feel so vulnerable though, in a good way. He was becoming surprisingly malleable back there, both fingers in deep till the knuckles, slowly pushing inside and pulling out, his hole slack and wet and relaxed and open. Bender's dick was almost aching, so overstimulated he was by now, but he was too transfixed to reach down himself. 

Fry started to move his fingers faster, now actually producing squelching noises, Bender only able to keen against him, holding his butt in place while Fry finger fucked him. He hadn't had the chance the mentally prepare himself for this, so his head was spinning, trying to comprehend how he was able to receive such pleasure from Fry fingers, how they could be so deep inside him without hurting, how he was able to stay still despite this deep embarrassment holding him in a tight grip. His manly pride was still trying to convince him that this wasn't right, that he was supposed to be the one in control, but there was no way of that happening anymore. Fry leaned closer again to whisper to him. 

"Let's see if I can find your sweet spot..." 

Bender only made a questioning grunt, before Fry's fingers slowed down and crooked themselves, scraping gently against his inner wall. They both didn't know where his prostate was and Bender wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Obviously this wasn't for him to decide, his curious boyfriend pushing into him at different angles. 

Just when Bender had almost gotten used to the intrusion he had to do something like this. Fry's fingers explored, pushed every which way, Bender's body tense from the anticipation. He knew how much Fry lost control whenever he found his good spot, so it was scary to know this would happen to him soon. He felt him slip out a tiny bit, angling against his inner wall towards his stomach and then he pushed in and Bender saw stars. 

"Aaah, _fuck_!!!" 

His body spasmed and he cursed loudly, his dick leaking precum over the sheets. The little shit behind him merely giggled and pushed against the spot again, Bender not able to do anything else but moan. He had wondered what went through Fry's body when he went for his prostate. He hadn't expected this. It was like a button inside him, sending hot flashes of pleasure from his groin straight to his dick and all over his back and down again, pooling as liquid heat in his stomach. It got more and more sensitive, each time Fry pushed into it and through the haze he realised that he was massaging his spot by now. 

He was also talking, but he couldn't register any words, the rolling pleasure from Fry's touches overtaking his whole brain. It was so much, he felt so full, so open, so wonderful, so sensitive and at Fry's mercy. He wanted Fry to take it to the next level, wanted him to share the pleasure with him. A flailing hand moved behind him, finding Fry's body pressed against him, and he pinched his hips to get his attention. Fry leaned forward once again, not stopping with his massage though, his fingers still undulating against this spot. 

"What is it?" 

He hushed gently and Bender forced himself to speak through his sobs. 

"More, need more....please..." 

Fry kissed his cheek affectionately, stilling his hand and leaving Bender shuddering under him. 

"Do you want my dick, Bender?" 

Fry was blunt as always and he had to laugh at that before he could answer. 

"Give me all you got." 

He husked and out of the corner of his eyes he could see his partner smile. 

"Thought you'd never ask."

Both laughed, Bender pressing himself against Fry, who was hugging him reassuringly. Fry's lips were grazing his neck, nipping at him while he slowly removed his fingers. Bender wasn't okay with how his hole felt by now, it was clenching for something that wasn't there. He remembered how Fry had looked when he had fingered him especially long, how the muscles back there moved when he pulled out and he was glad that Fry couldn't see any of this from his position. 

Fry's grip on him changed. His right hand was embracing his shoulders; the other which had been massaging his insides for what seemed like hours was now gripping his hips, holding him still. Bender arched his back, pushing his butt backwards, feeling Fry's dick glide downwards until the tip came to a rest against his hole. 

It was good to feel pressure again, but it was distinctly different to Fry's fingers, hot and thick and hard, through and through _dominating_ and overpowering him. 

"Going in now, babe, tell me if it's good." 

Bender braced himself, his hand holding onto Fry's which was clasping his chest, his eyes screwed shut.

He wasn't breathing as he felt the pressure getting stronger, the tip slowly but steadily going in, his body making way for the intrusion. He didn't remember Fry being so god damned _girthy_ , his dick fitting nicely into his palm whenever he had jerked him off. Even in his mouth he hadn't felt so big, but this thing entering right now felt like he was ramming his whole leg in there. He tensed again which made it harder for Fry to move, so he finally stopped in his quest. 

"Bender, it's okay, should we stop?" 

He shook his head violently, so much that Fry had to move away a bit to not get hit. 

"But you're tensing too much, it won't be nice like this." 

"Sorry..." 

He pressed out between gritted teeth, hating himself for ruining their union. 

"Nono, don't be sorry. I just don't wanna hurt you." 

Bender's lungs protested at last and he gulped down some air quickly and let it out in a short huff. When he exhaled he could feel his muscles relax just the tiniest bit, and so could Fry, because he commented on it. 

"Do that again. Breathing out..." 

Bender shivered while he tried to gain control of his body back. He took some shallow breaths, which gradually got deeper, Fry nuzzling against him and kissing his shoulders gently, his hands resting on his body, his hips unmoving. 

It did work, he felt himself relax, his taught muscles giving in to Fry's gentle kisses. His mind was still going wild though and he wasn't sure how to stop that. 

"I love you, Bender." 

Fry whispered into his ear, while he found both of his hands to interlace their fingers. 

"I... love you too..." 

Bender stuttered, holding onto his hands as if he was hanging from a cliff. It surely felt that way. 

"We don't have to finish this tonight. It's probably a lot for you, right?" 

Bender was getting frustrated. Yes it was a lot, but that was exactly what he wanted! He did want to be overwhelmed, to be invaded, to be _claimed_ , even if it was the most horrifying and embarrassing thing he would ever do. His body was waiting to be filled, it was just his mind which made him close up. 

He turned around, seeing an unusually serious Fry behind him, his face pink and wet with sweat, his hair undone and clinging to his skin. 

"I can... I wanna do this... Can you... Help me breathe?" 

He concluded that breathing would be the answer, and while Fry still seemed sceptical, he agreed. He moved again, not letting go of his hands, whispering to him. 

"Let's breathe together, yeah? I won't do anything." 

Bender felt Fry's chest expand and he forced himself to breath in with him, feeling that he kept the air inside for a while, and then breathed out once his partner did. They repeated this for a while. 

Slowly breathing in, holding it, slowly breathing out, emptying the lungs as much as possible.

Each time his body and mind calmed down, he felt himself soften again, his head not feeling like it was about to explode anymore. After a last long breath out, Fry spoke again. 

"How're feeling?" 

Bender just nodded relieved. 

"Do you wanna keep going?" 

He nodded again. 

"Okay, darling..." 

Fry moved and he felt his penis press against him once more. His brain was about to protest again, but Fry was in time to stop it. 

"Let's keep breathing. With each breath out, I'll push in, okay? I'll stop whenever you want."

Bender's hands gripped him tighter, he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded again. Fry breathed in audibly and Bender followed and just as promised, the pressure was back, his penis gliding in a tiny bit more. It still felt so, so, big, but he wasn't panicking anymore, he went with the flow of the air and Fry's movements. 

They breathed in, and Fry retracted a bit just to return deeper as they released air together. He was getting spread so far, his insides widening, taking Fry in, accepting every inch. He was still nervous, but it got overpowered by his arousal pretty quickly. Their plan worked almost too well, and it didn't take long until Fry was nestled balls deep into him. They both let out a shuddering sigh and Bender could feel Fry giggle a bit behind him. 

"What's funny?" 

He asked breathless. 

"Nothing... I'm just so happy..." 

This made Bender chuckle in return. 

"Good, it's a privilege to fuck the great Bender." 

"Sure is, feels like it..." 

Fry's hips twitched slightly, making Bender gasp. 

"Bender... You're so hot inside... Can I move?" 

Bender’s hips won't budge, Fry's grip on him and the shaft in his butt holding him firmly in place. 

"If you stop... your commenting..." 

Bender huffed and Fry nuzzled his forehead into the dip of his neck. 

"I'll try..." 

His life had actually come to this. It was unbelievable, if someone had told him 8 years ago he'd be happy to have a dick up his butt, belonging to the biggest dork in the universe nonetheless, he would've laughed and then slapped them. But here he was, holding onto his favourite dork's hands, his eyes squeezed shut, his body stilled by his grip and all he heard was a desperate grunt when Fry was pulling out for the first, just to push into him again, Bender crying out instantly. 

He felt himself squirming against him, and while he was definitely clenching again, it wasn't hard, still open enough for Fry to move, to rub up against his inner walls, retreating and pushing in again. Bender sobbed, heat collecting in his stomach, his mind zoomed in onto the endless intrusion. It didn't help that Fry was filling his ears with high pitched moans himself, blabbering nonsense each time he thrusted in. Fry's leg was over his hips to build up the momentum better, which changed the angle he was pushing in and Bender threw his head back when he was brushing his prostate again. 

"Aaagh, aah! Fuck... _god_...Fry...there...!" 

He was pleading and moaning his name, but he didn't care anymore, it was too good. His boyfriend was picking up his path once more, becoming more forceful and Bender was sure he wouldn't be able to stop even if he tried. Bender pushed against him, his hips rolling on their own, amplifying the sensations. He felt himself coming closer to the edge, practically standing on a cliff now about to hop off, but Fry was there, still holding him, still bringing him higher. He wondered if he would cum just from being fucked, just like he had made Fry do so often, when he suddenly felt a slippery grip on his penis. 

Guess this question had to be answered another time, as Fry was considerate enough of him to give him the old reach-around. 

The human body was incredible, being able to be stimulated to such an extent and to give such pleasure at the same time, Bender losing himself while Fry fucked into him steady and fast, his fist pumping his dick in unison, setting his nerves on fire. 

So much pressure, lust, love, expansion and retracting, his heart going a million miles per hour, his skin tingling with pleasure, his voice rough from moaning out his lover's name. This felt right, this was good, he started to cry and Fry pushed his face against him while he slammed himself into him a few more frantic times. 

"Bender... you feel... so... _amazing_...shit...gonna..." 

He thrusted a few more times and then Bender's body was held tightly while Fry emptied himself into him, Fry's fingers stroking over his dick while he was pushing against his prostate and with a wail deprived of any restraint, Bender toppled over the edge, shaking and quivering, his toes curling while he came into Fry's hand, sperm dripping between his fingers, his hole clenching hard against him, seemingly milking him, not wanting to let go. 

" _Aaah-haaah....!_ " 

The spasms wouldn't let up, the waves so intense he was still riding them out when Fry was slowly softening inside of him. He almost slipped into unconsciousness, but was held awake by Fry, who was kissing and licking his back, his hips still glued to him, Bender being hyper aware of his dick inside him. 

“I love you so much, Bender…” 

Fry huffed exhausted against him and Bender turned around to face him. 

“Thought as much.” 

He joked, before he kissed his boyfriend on the nose. This made the ginger giggle, before he gave him one last good squeeze and removed himself carefully. It got gross really fast, when Bender felt something trickle out of him and he had to hold his breath in mortification. 

“Wanna…shower…?” 

Fry asked behind him and Bender couldn’t help but notice how freaking proud he sounded. Bender snorted, rolled over on his back, the trickling seemingly endless. 

“Better make it a long one…” 

He couldn’t look at him in this state, so he didn’t see Fry leaning over him, to sink his tongue into his mouth again. Bender relaxed, hugging him closer, while his brain was already coming up for ways of revenge. But right now, he just wanted to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under @GenteiJanken!


End file.
